In the Streets of San Francisco
by SVUlover4015
Summary: Olivia leaves for the streets of San Francisco, and leaves behind her only memory


_Please tell me what the fuck happen to "I promise, im different. I wont break your_

* * *

 _heart like everyone else. I promise I wont ever leave you". What happened to that?_

 _You fucking lied thats what happened._

* * *

"Benson, I've got a new place we can go, you ever been to O Doul's?"

"No, but I'm up for it."

"Great, might as well, its the end of the week and I need a drink"

Olivia laughed at Bobby, whom had grabbed his jacket from his desk while grabbing his keys

She remembers transferring to the Southern district of San Francisco after leaving New York. San Francisco was different from New York, it was easier to find yourself with others, rather than being isolated in the big apple. Here she had gotten along quickly with her new partner, Robert. The first day she arrived, she had been introduced to a tall caucasian man with black cropped hair and bright green eyes. He was the first she had spotted, being six-four and _the_ tallest in the room.

"You must be Olivia, from Manhattan right?"

Bobby had came up to her an shook her hand

"I'm Robert O'Daly, call me Bobby"

Olivia nodded and looked at the empty desk across from Bobby's

"Sex crimes here is much different from New York, more live ones, so it's not as gloomy."

"Good to hear"

"Its just two blocks away, we can walk"

Christmas decorations were up, only being the beginning of December, she hadnt decorated for herself. Bobby was into decorating, he had decorated his desk, even the squad car with a reindeer nose on the bumper. Olivia had felt he was too happy, but she liked him for his mood, he was never in a bad mood, always looked for the positive of things.

They had walked into O'Douls and were greeted by the staff

"Guinness on me" Bobby had said as they sat down at the bar

"You know Bobby, I really do like San Francisco, all the people, the atmosphere, it's not as crowded as New York"

The waitress had brought their beer over, where Bobby handed Olivia hers and they raised their glasses

"To a new city, new year, and new memories"

"Cheers"

 _She remembers that night so vividly. Elliot had taken her to the local cop bar a three months back. It was December too. They had cheered to one another. Both had just closed the Gitano case. She was standing in front him, watching him hold a gun to Elliot's head. She knew she couldn't shoot because she knew if she killed her partner, she couldn't live with herself. Swat had moved in a shot Gitano, leaving Olivia and Elliot choosing each other over the job. That's when she had chosen to transfer to San Francisco. She couldn't risk that again._

"You haven't been to Union Square yet have you?" Bobby asked

"No, is that where the huge tree is?"

"Come on, let's go."

Olivia laughs a bit but agrees

They had walked over to Union square, about four blocks away. Bobby had walked her over to the tree, where Olivia looked up at the sky while Bobby observed the ice skaters. A girl in black with a camera had came up to Bobby.

"Would you like a picture taken?" the girl asked

Before Olivia turned around Bobby had said yes and Olivia turned around and came close to Bobby, with arms around one another they took the picture.

"Great photo, you can get your photo at the booth on the other side of the ice rink".

"Thank you" Bobby replied

Olivia wasn't up for a photo montage but was thankful she had Bobby to be comforting

"I'll go get the photo."

Olivia was left waiting at the tree where she saw Bobby coming back with a envelope in hand with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Why not?"

"Thank you"

 _"I cant believe you have no food but milk and hershey candy bars."_

 _Elliot brought out the milk and a few glasses, putting the candy bars in the cup with milk and shoving them in the microwave._

 _"I can't believe you're not spending christmas eve with Kathy and the kids."_

 _"They'll get Christmas, you need someone to celebrate with"_

"Bye"

"Thank you for tonight"

Bobby had dropped her off at the multiple story Victorian she had gotten a hold of. Her neighbor was an older woman who had another unit where she rented to Olivia.

"Late night working?" The older woman asked

"Just spent the night in Union square"

"like it?"

"beautiful" Olivia responded, smiling

She went up the stairs and entered into the hallway. The frame pictures were hanging with her mother's photo and one of Elliot and her's. She had found a frame and out the new photo of her and Bobby in Union square, placing it on the wall.

 _We don't speak anymore, but I hope you're doing well_

 _please review and leave suggestions_


End file.
